Werewolf
Werewolves are the half-humans, half-wolves creatures in Red Riding Hood. Biology Physical Appearance Werewolves retain a normal human appearance. However, in their wolf-form, they resemble a giant wolf, nearly the size of a large horse. The only werewolf we ever see transformed had pitch black fur and glowing, golden yellow eyes. It is unknown if werewolves can have other fur colours. Werewolves have very long, sharp teeth and sharp claws. Werewolves, even in their human form, have a specific scent that is rather noticeable. If a werewolf is injured whilst in its wolf form, then that injury is passed over to its human form as well. When using their abilities in their human form, their eyes turn yellow. Transformation A person can become a werewolf if they are bitten by one during a phenomena known as the Blood Moon. There are also pureblood werewolves - the child of a werewolf, although their werewolf genes remain dormant until they are bitten during a Blood Moon. Werewolves always transform into their wolf form on a full moon, though it's possible they can transform at any time. They become human again at sunrise (though again, its possible some werewolves can choose when to transform). Further Notes Werewolves have many powers and abilities (see ''Powers and Abilities below''). They can breed with both humans and other werewolves. It is unknown if werewolves age like humans, or if they age much slower than humans. The werewolf "curse" can be passed down genetically to a werewolf's child (see Pureblood Werewolves). Pureblood Werewolves These are people who did not become werewolves by being bitten by a werewolf during a Blood Moon; they were born werewolves due to the fact that one or both of their parents were werewolves. Pureblood werewolves will not have their full supernatural powers and abilities, until they are bitten by their werewolf parent(s) on the night of the blood moon. Even without their full supernatural powers and abilities, they still possess some of these powers and abilities; they are slightly stronger, faster and are more agile than humans, they possess senses slightly superior to humans, and they can communicate with other werewolves and understand them. Their powers and abilities become stronger and more powerful once they received their full supernatural powers and abilities. Should they never be bitten, their werewolf abilities presumably remain dormant permanently. It is revealed that a family of pureblood werewolves will become stronger and more powerful with each new generation. Behaviour and Lifestyle Werewolves are intelligent creatures, though it's implied that in their wolf form, they are prone to more feral or animalistic behaviours and can easily lose control and devolve into savage beasts. Due to their enormous strength and power, werewolves are incredibly dangerous. Werewolves, like real wolves, are carnivores, hunting and eating animals and, in some cases, humans. Some werewolves give into their bloodlust completely, attacking and mauling any humans they come across and not always for food either. Given their sentience, werewolves have a sense of morality, but depending on the individual, some use the power for malevolent purposes. Because they resemble ordinary humans, werewolves often live alongside humans, blending into human society and even having human families. Some werewolves prefer to live in the company of other werewolves - werewolves have known to turn their children into werewolves as well to continue their line. Some accept this willingly, seeing it as a "gift", whilst others are resistant or unwilling, horrified at the thought of becoming a "monster". Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Werewolves are much stronger and more powerful than humans, if a werewolf comes from a uninterrupted bloodline of werewolves, he/she will be much stronger and more powerful than there parent(s), each generation is more powerful than the one before, even in human form, they still possess immense strength. *'Super Speed' - Werewolves are much faster than humans, even in human form, they still possess immense speed. *'Super Agility' - Werewolves are more agile than humans, even in human form, they still possess immense agility. *'Super Senses' - Werewolves can see, hear and smell better than humans; even in human form, they still possess immense senses. *'Werewolf Eyes' - Werewolves can see in the dark even in human form, to humans a werewolf's eyes look like glowing yellow eyes, but to bitten or pureblood werewolves, a werewolf's eyes look like human eyes. *'Werewolf Bite' - A werewolf bite is deadly to humans during a normal full moon even in human form, as it will kill them, but during a blood moon a new werewolf can be created. *'Communication' - Werewolves can communicate with other werewolves, even in their human forms, bitten or pureblood werewolves, can understand werewolves in their wolf and human forms. *'Transformation Control' - Werewolves can transform into wolves at will, but only at night during a full moon and a blood moon, when the sun comes up they will return back to their human forms, whether they want to or not; though it's possible they can transform at any time or choose when to transform. Weaknesses *'Silver' - Werewolves can be wounded or killed by objects made of silver. *'Holy Grounds' - Werewolves can not come on holy grounds, because if they do come on holy grounds; in their wolf forms it will burn them like fire, but it will not kill them. Known Werewolves *Cesaire's father (pureblood werewolf; deceased) *Cesaire "The Wolf" (pureblood werewolf; deceased) *Penelope (pureblood werewolf; deceased) *Valerie (pureblood werewolf; dormant) *Bella & Olivia (pureblood werewolves; dormant) *Valerie & Peter's child (pureblood werewolf; dormant) *Captain's brother (bitten werewolf; deceased) *Solomon (bitten werewolf; deceased) *Peter (bitten werewolf) Trivia * The word "werewolf" literally means "man-wolf", with "were" being the Anglo-Saxon word for "man" or "human". Image Gallery 185px-Red-Riding-Hood-l.jpg 185px-Redridinghood-05.jpg 185px-Thewolf.png 185px-Werewolf.jpg 260px-RedRiding 3.jpg Werewolf.png 185px-PeterWolf.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who are werewolves Category:Characters who can communicate with werewolves Category:Characters who are bitten Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Fathers Category:Mothers